Trompettes de la renomé,
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Scandale ! Le milieu du foot s'emflame ... Mais pour quoi donc ? YAOI KenKojiro comme d'hab.


_Trompettes de la renommé, vous êtes bien mal embouchées_

Quelle journée ! Aujourd'hui, tout avait été beaucoup plus dur de d'habitude. Kojiro ferma la porte de son petit appartement dans la banlieue de Turin et se laissa tomber sur son clic-clac aux couleurs vives. A croire que tous ses coéquipiers s'étaient ligués contre lui. Disons un peu plus que d'habitude. Ils adorent le voir craquer le petit japonais chétif, n'empêche que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient gagné la plupart de leurs matchs. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et les frotta pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir ses anciens équipiers, ses amis et revoir Wakashimazu.

Trop tard la boule dans sa gorge gonfla d'un coup et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il attrapa un coussin et le serra contre son visage humide. Il avait l'air malin, le tigre féroce pleurant comme un chaton.

Kojiro resta comme cela un long moment avant de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva et attrapa l'un des magasines qui traînaient par terre. Il aimait bien lire ce genre de feuille de chou insipide, parfois il trouvait des articles parlant de ses exploits, et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Et puis grâce à ces journaux il pouvait travailler son italien. Sa mauvaise maîtrise de la langue était l'une des chose qui lui valaient d'être détesté par les autres joueurs, avec sa rapide ascension dans l'équipe.

Les feuilles de papiers glacées aux titres criards et accrocheurs, défilaient lentement sous le regard rougi de Hyûga.

Tel comte de Machin aimait faire du ski nautique, tel princesse de mes fesses se mariait avec le prince de la bétrave ou encore la chanteuse bidule c'était fait gonflé les appendices. Et soudain ses doigt s'arrêtèrent sur une vielle photographie de lui et Wakashimazu. Ils devaient avoir douze ou treize ans sur cette photo et tout deux affichaient un large sourire alors qu'ils se tenaient par l'épaule.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette image, elle avait été prise juste après leur victoire sur une équipe de la région. C'était un match amicale, ils s'étaient bien amusés et pour fêter ça, Kojiro avait invité Wakashimazu chez lui, pour la première fois. Ils avaient cuisiné ensemble pour soulager un peu la mère de Hyuga et la fratrie avait tout de suite adopté le goal. Ce fut une soirée formidable.

Il passa un doigt sur la page en souriant, mais il s'arrêta en apercevant les énormes lettres rouges qui titraient la double page clafie de vielles photos.

_Hyuga Kojiro le jeune espoir montant de la Juventus de Turin serait homosexuel._

- QUOI ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Le dernier mot était écrit beaucoup plus gros que les autres et souligné par deux fois. Sa tête se mis à tourner. Il ferma les yeux inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, pour être bien sur d'être réveillé. Il réouvrit les yeux. Non le titre était toujours là, accusateur et calomnieux.

Tout s'expliquait en un sens, ses coéquipiers avaient dû lire cet article idiot. Mais comment ces photographies étaient arrivées entre les mains de ces journalistes malhonnêtes. La peur s'insinua dans l'esprit troublé de Kojiro. Mon dieu et si Wakashimazu tombait sur cet article et si ces photos ils étaient allés les chercher là-bas. Lui qui était si discret, il n'aimait pas la célébrité et le feux des projecteurs, c'est pourquoi il était rester au japon ou le football n'était pas un sport populaire. Comment réagirait-il. Ken le rejetterait-il pour toujours. C'est sûr, il ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. La panique succéda à la peur. Il se leva, se rassit, jeta le magasine, le reprit, se releva encore et tourna en rond en lisant et relisant le texte mensongère.

_Nous avons appris de source sur que la jeune star du football Italien, Kojiro Hyuga, adulé par la gente féminine, aurait une relation avec un de ses amis d'enfance Ken Wakashimazu, gardien de but dans une petite équipe du japon. Les fanes du tigre vont être déçues car cette relation dur depuis assez longtemps, Comme nous la précisé aimablement l'une des connaissance de Kojiro, Taro Misaki, star du football français._

Misaki ? Ils sont allés jusqu'en France pour ennuyer Misaki avec ce genre d'idiotie. Le pauvre bougre est tellement gentil qu'il n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et avait même dû déballer son album de photo et les vieux maillots de leur enfance. Wakabayashi devait peut-être lire le même genre d'article à son sujet à l'heure qu'il était. Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais Misaki, lui, n'avait rien à faire des rumeurs, il vivait simplement la gaieté sur le visage et dans le coeur. Wakashimazu avait un certain sens de l'honneur, non il n'arriverait pas supporter ce genre de rumeurs. La panique se transforma en terreur cisaillant son estomac.

Mais un instant, c'était un magasine italien, il n'avait pas cour au japon, le goal n'y aurait pas accès. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il roulait en boule le magasine pour l'envoyer dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma sa petite télévision qui crachota quelques secondes avant d'afficher une image nette et précise.

Un gros plan fixe de Wakashimazu suivit rapidement de commentaires issus de la même veine de ce qu'il venait juste de lire. S'en était trop pour Kojiro qui fourra dans son sac quelques affaires et ses papiers avant de partir.

Trop énervé pour attendre l'ascenseur il dévala les escaliers fouillant dans son paquetage à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol brillant du rez-de-chaussée et se mirent à courir vers le parking souterrain, sombre et malodorant, alors que ses doigts avaient enfin trouvé la grosse boule de cuir noire et blanche qui lui servait de porte clés. Ken lui avait offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Cette époque était bien loin désormais.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite citadine grise sans fioriture et tira d'un coup sec sur le porte clés emportant avec lui clés, portefeuille, et bonbon pour la gorge. Il ramassa rapidement le contenu de son sac désormais, mise à mal, et de son portefeuille répandu sur le béton granuleux. Jurant à chaque objet jeter dans son bagage, il sentit l'angoisse s'infiltrer un peu plus en lui à chaque mouvement. Puis il tomba sur une vielle photo celle la même qui se dévoilait sans complexe dans toutes les mauvaises feuilles de chou, et marqua un arrêt. Des larmes de nostalgies finirent d'humidifier le visage de Kojiro. Il s'assit sur le sol froid du parking et regarda longuement sans la voir cette image du passé. Soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans tout le local, accompagné de voix existées scandant le nom du tigre.

-Merde ! S'écria-t-il en apercevant le troupeau de journalistes qui le chargeait.

Il se releva ouvrit la voiture et se jeta dedans avant de démarrer en trombe, et à son grand regret, il n'écrasa aucun paparazzis. Ses mains crispées sur le volant, il roulait, vite, un peu trop vite, mais c'était de circonstance. En Italie, il fallait rouler vite ou les klaxons ne tarderaient pas à vous rendre sourd.1 Il arriva à l'aéroport et se gara vite et mal, avant de sortir en courant. Il prit le premier avion pour le japon, et le billet, un aller simple, sous ses doigts lui rendit le sourire. Le voyage n'était pas des plus court, il y avait même plusieurs escales un peu partout sur le globe, mais cet avion le ramenait chez lui, il allait revoir, dans un peu plus de douze heures, tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Son siège était peu confortable, son voisin empestait l'alcool et lui rappelait son ancien coach, il n'était pas à côté du hublot et les hôtesses n'avaient rien d'aimable, mais il souriait avait plaisir savourant l'idée de revoir enfin le visage de Wakashimazu.

Kojiro, reconnaissait les rues de son enfance qu'il avait tant de fois parcourues, courant derrière son ballon un paquet de journaux sous le bras. Il s'arrêta devant cette maison et ce petit portail qui avec maintes fois franchi. Il hésita un instant puis entra, parcouru la petite allée et appuya sur la sonnette surplombée des idéogrammes Wakashimazu. Au bruit de cloches stridents, succéda la voix guillerette de Ken. La serrure craqua, les gonds grincèrent et laissèrent apparaître la frimousse souriante du Goal keeper.

- Salut ! Lança Kojiro.

Le sourire s'envola soudain du visage de sons vis à vis laissant place à la peur et la colère.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici après tout ce que tu nous as fait ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est ce ...

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux, ou alors es-tu devenu aveugle. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

- Non, Ken tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Supplia Hûga.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu as jeté la honte sur ma famille, c'est plus que je ne peux tolérer. Va-t-en d'ici tout de suite et si jamais je te revois ici...

- Ken ... Je ...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'insurgea le goal de plus en plus cruel.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix endormie du maître de lieux.

- Va-t-en ! Continua Wakashimazu.

Il se retourna et lança un « Rien, qu'un simple vendeur de journaux. » avant de claquer la porte.

Les jambes cédèrent sous le poids de ces mots et les larmes embuèrent ses pensées et ses yeux. Il pleurait, encore et encore, il voulait pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Une voix l'appelait déjà, pour quitté ce monde dans lequel plus rien ne le retenait.

- Hûyga ... Hûyga ... Monsieur Hûyga. S'il vous plait monsieur Huyga, réveillez-vous.

- Hein ... quoi ? Sursauta Kojiro.

C'était un cauchemar un simple petit cauchemar inoffensif, il essuya rapidement ses joues avant de se lever sous le regard admiratif de l'hôtesse qui devait visiblement faire parti d'un de ses fans clubs.

Il poussa un long soupire fatigué avant d'attraper son sac et de le jeter sur son épaule, puis suivit le flot des passagers apathiques et pressés, quand soudain une main lui attrapa le poignet.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Kojir ... Au mon Dieu c'est bien vous !S'écria une jeune femme dans un Italien rapide et peu compréhensible pour le footballeur.

Un silence inquiétant se fit dans l'avion, certains avaient compris ce qui se passait et voulaient connaître la suite, d'autres n'avaient rien compris mais voulaient quand même connaître la suite.

- Lâchez-moi ... Souffla-t-il, sentant ses nerfs s'effilocher.

Il aimait être le centre d'attention d'une foule abrutie mais seulement sur une pelouse délimitée par des lignes blanches et deux buts. Il n'était, pas du tout à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il savait très bien que son visage n'était pas reconnu aujourd'hui pour ses exploits sur le terrain.

- C'est vrai ce que l'on dit ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Murmura Kojiro en espérant de pas être entendu, en vain.

- Alors c'est vrai c'est terrible.

- Foutez-moi la paix !

Un murmure, par endroits d'indignation, à d'autres endroits d'approbation, emplit l'avion, tandis que Hûyga jouait des coudes pour atteindre le plus vite possible la sortie. Ce n'était pas possible, il était encore dans son cauchemar, et quand il se réveillera, il sera chez lui et tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieux.

Un vent frais brûla ses joues, quand il atteignit les escaliers de métal qui le mèneraient jusqu'au sol.

Lorsque son talon atteignit la terre ferme, ses jambes, comme par réflexes se mirent à courir de plus en plus vite. Comme si le contact avec son pays lui avait redonné force et courage. Il passa vite les postes frontières et continua de courir à travers les rues qu'il connaissait par coeur. La fatigue il la sentait, mais l'ignorait.

Soudain, il était là, exactement où il avait toujours voulu être depuis qu'il avait quitté le japon. Juste devant ce petit portail de cette maison sans prétention, celle de son goal keeper. Il repensa à son cauchemar. Préférait-il savoir qu'il était rejeté ou préférait-il espérer sans savoir? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait l'air bête le loquet qui maintenait fermé la grille de fer peinte en vert foncé. Que faire? Il avança doucement sa main, mais se ravisa et serra le poing.

- Kojiro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il leva le nez vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Wakashimazu.

- Bha entre ! Le portail est encore bloqué c'est ça ? Attends j'arrive...

Le tigre n'avait pas tout compris. Peu importe voici déjà Ken remontant la petite allée et ouvrit le portail en s'étonnant que son ami n'ait pu l'ouvrir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Enfin je veux dire au Japon ...

- J'avais envie de te voir, alors je suis venu.

Le gardien lui lança un large sourire auquel répondirent les larmes du tigre. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Ken lui caressa le dos sans comprendre réellement son désarrois.

- Excuse-moi...

- Ce n'est rien.

Kojiro releva la tête confus et Wakashimazu lui sécha ses larmes en lui caressant le visage. Ils échangèrent des sourires emplis de tendresses et des regards pleins de sollicitudes.

- Tu m'as manqué. Dit simplement le goal keeper avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres encore tremblantes.

- Je ... enfin ...

Il y eu un long soupire de soulagement, suivit d'un sourire et d'un autre baiser moins chaste et de Kojiro cette fois. Il exprima dans cette étreinte, des années de frustrations et de désespoirs, qui semblaient enfin résolues.

Ken s'éloigna au grand dépit de Kojiro qui aurait voulu s'imbiber éternellement de cette bouche accueillante.2

- Ne restons pas là, rentrons. Dit-il dans un instant de sagesse.

- Je te suis... Je ne te quitte plus désormais.

Le Goal éclata de rire devant le minois éperdu et les yeux de merlan frit de celui qui avait prononcé ces derniers mots. 3 Quel choque, le tigre n'aurait avant son départ jamais pu ne serait-ce que s'avouer à lui-même une telle dépendance envers qui que ce soit.

- Au fait ... Comment la télé s'est-elle fournis nos photo ? Demanda Wakashimazu comme si de rien n'était.

- Misaki.

- Ho! ... Pauvre Wakabayashi ...

_Fin_

1 ) Je ne sais pas en Italie c'est comme ça mais en tout cas à Marseille ça l'est !

2 ) Ca fait limite cul ça O.o ...


End file.
